Ace Ventura
Ace Ventura is a fictional character, created by screenwriters Jack Bernstein, Tom Shadyac and Steve Oedekerk. Ace was played by Jim Carrey in the films (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, released in 1994, and Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, released in 1995.) He was voiced by Michael Daingerfield (credited as Michael Hall) in the animated television series. Biography Ace is a Miami-based private detective specializing in the retrieval of missing animals, said to be the son of Ron Ventura and descendant of such as "Ernest Ventura Shackleton" and "Jacques Ventura Costeau". It is not known whether the animated television series was contiguous with the feature-films; but if it was it may take place before them because the only one of his pets to appear in the series is his capuchin monkey, Spike. During the second film, Ace attempts monasticism after a failed rescue attempt of a raccoon; only to be called out of retirement to investigate a missing sacred animal. By the events portrayed in Ace Ventura, Jr. it is established that Ace has disappeared somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle, and never appears in the film itself.http://www.dvdtown.com/reviews/ace-ventura-jr-pet-detective/6767 Development Bernstein had wanted to do a comedic version of Sherlock Holmes, and when watching the Stupid Pet Tricks segment on Late Night with David Letterman, got the idea for a pet detective. Personality Ace Ventura is an eccentric self-styled 'pet detective' who forsook regular police work to concentrate on this latter pursuit. Like other fictional detectives, he is notable for extraordinary powers of observation and deduction; and on at least one occasion, he has managed to escape being shot by catching a bullet in his teeth. Ventura's eccentricities include his persistent vulgarity and exceedingly flamboyant behaviour; but he is nevertheless a dedicated detective, driven by an insatiable adoration of animals and a desire to protect them from human mistreatment. In Ace Ventura Jr: Pet Detective, it is implied that his abilities, personality, and appearance are hereditary. Although Ace is an animal lover, the second film reveals a deep-seated chiroptophobia. In most appearances, Ace usually wears an unbuttoned Aloha shirt over a plain white A-shirt, with red and black striped trousers and black combat boots. He lives in an apartment alongside many different animals, all of whom hide from his landlord, Mr. Schickadance, in his absence. ''The Mask: The Animated Series'' In the episodes "The Aceman Cometh/Have Mask, Will Travel" of The Mask: The animated series, when Milo, the pet dog of Stanley Ipkiss, was stolen by Dr. Pretorius, Ipkiss calls Ace for help. Both Ipkiss/the Mask and Ace Ventura were the animated versions of characters portrayed by Jim Carrey himself. Ace later accidentally wears the mask on his rump, which assumes a face similar to his own and gains the ability to speak, suggesting a joke featured in the original film of speaking while presenting his rump to the listener and moving it in semblance of a speaking mouth. Reception Ace was ranked the 60th Greatest Movie Character in a November, 2008 list by Empire Magazine.The 100 Greatest Movie Characters Cyborg Franky from Japanese anime and manga One Piece is based on the character. See also *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls External links * * * References Category:Ace Ventura characters Category:Comedy film characters Category:Fictional postal workers Category:Fictional activists Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional vegetarians Category:Fictional Buddhist monks Category:Fictional characters from Florida Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994